You Should've Known Better
by Naxevem
Summary: Another year, another week spent at the Sohma summer home and a truce between Yuki and Kyo seems to be nowhere in sight. But could drinking games bring out hidden feelings? Or will even more problems break out? [YukiKyo] [COMPLETE!]
1. Peeping Tom

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my first ever _Fruits Basket_ fanfic! I've recently become absolutely obsessed with Furuba and decided that some delicious shounen-ai fanfic-ery was in order to properly honour my new found love. It's probably a frequently done plot, but I wanted to put my own multi-fanfic spin on it. ;D For those of you who have read my Final Fantasy VIII story "Where I Belong" I promise updates! It's been a year or so, but I guarantee something soon! I've had severe writer's block (and severe schoolitis. Been busy-busy!), but this 'fic is a good sign! Please review and enjoy! Flames will get you nowhere I'm afraid. n.n Happy reading! 

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. I do not own Fruits Basket. Don't sue me! Yuki and Kyo would've been snogging long ago if I did. I'm also not responsible for anyone's homophobia. If you don't like guy on guy you should turn away now (even though there's no real lovin' in this chapter..).

* * *

**Title:** You Should've Known Better

**Author: **Kumoneko

**Pairing:** Yuki x Kyo

* * *

"Wow! This place is so big!" Tohru Honda's breathy exclamation echoed lightly in the expansive foyer. She was a bit winded from the long uphill trek to the front door of the Sohma summer home. Fortunately, the house was cooled to a comfortable temperature, as the sun was beating down fiercely outside. Tohru wiped a bit of sweat from her brow and fanned herself with her hands.

"I can't believe you three raced in this heat!" she laughed, watching the trio of _juunishi_ attempt to catch their breath. She was amazed that even though his hair was a mess and he was panting along with Haruhatsu and Kyo, Yuki still had a dignified look about him. Tohru smiled and a rosy hue spread across her cheeks. The Rat noticed her expression and flashed a pleasant smile of his own. She was pleased, for if Yuki was happy then she could enjoy a worry-free vacation with the family.

("I'm so glad!") She thought, tying her chocolate hair up in a ponytail.

"Tohruuuuu!" The moment was interrupted as Tohru was grabbed by the arm and twirled by the ever-energetic Momiji. "Hi Momiji-kun!" Tohru leaned forward and took Momiji by the hands and grinned at him as brightly as he was grinning at her.

"Tohru! Kyo! Yuki! Haru! .. Let's go swimmiiiing!" he chirped, waving his arms in the air. Kyo frowned, looking away as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmph. I don't think so."

Yuki smirked and arranged his hair. "I guess it's true what they say.." He paused, his intense violet eyes focusing on Kyo's bright orange set. "..Cats _are afraid_ of water." Yuki looked on smugly, watching Kyo's anger flare up. "You damn rat! I'll show you!" In a matter of seconds he'd stripped down to his boxers and ran for the back door, nearly running Shigure and his cup of tea over. "Where's he going all half-naked and angry?"

"The beach," Momiji and Tohru said in unison. Suddenly, the boy had a _brilliant_ idea. "Tohruuuu!" he howled, shaking the girl. "Let's go too!"

"O-o-oh-kay!" Tohru replied, her speech affected by Momiji's vigorous shaking. "I'll go change!" she ran off up the stairs, a small suitcase in tow.

"Are you coming!" Kyo snarled from the door. He was wet with sand clinging to his arms and chest. His hair was dripping rivulets of water over his back and shoulders. Apparently he'd thought Yuki was right behind him.

"Kyon-Kyon, wait outside. You're dripping salt all over the floor." Shigure waved at him dismissively and pulled the door closed, Kyo just pulling his head out in time to avoid decapitation. As if he hadn't almost killed Kyo, Shigure turned and calmly blew on his tea, moving over to the couch to relax with a book as Yuki jogged up the stairs.

* * *

"Stupid Yuki," Kyo muttered as he paced along the back porch. "So slow! He takes his time, his _sweet_, _princely_ time. Damn rat!" He looked up as he paced, noticing an open window right above him. Framed by the sun-bleached wood was Yuki, caught candidly in the midst of changing. Kyo couldn't help but stare at his thin, pale form. His lean musculature that created smooth, flawless lines; the way his freshly-donned swim trunks sat low enough to reveal, teasingly enough, his hip bones, which traced a path down to a place Kyo could only dream of ever seeing. He didn't even know he was staring until the shocking realization that Yuki had made eye contact with him. A hot, red blush sprang to life immediately, and yet he continued to stand there. Yuki stared calmly into his eyes until he finally turned away.

"Dammit!

Kyo covered his face with his hands and crouched down on the porch. A crab scuttling by on its way to the beach stared up at the Cat curiously, before continuing its sideways trek. "What was I doing? How could I let him see me? ..Wait. Why was I looking anyway!"

The cat-cursed squeezed his head, digging his fingers into his hair, as if the pressure he was placing on his skull might force out the answers he so desperately needed.

"I know you want a fight, so let's get this over with." Yuki leaned on the doorframe in all his shirtless glory. Kyo sat in his crouched position for a good ten seconds, still clutching his head, before Yuki walked over and brought his face down even with Kyo's. "Well?"

Kyo sucked in a breath sharply and turned away before Yuki could see his lack of composure. "Fine. Let's go then.." He launched himself off the porch and ran down the path to the beach. Yuki stood alone for a moment, awash in feelings of confusion.

("Could it be? Does he feel the same way I do..?")

"Damn rat!" Kyo thundered from well down the path and Yuki started on his way. No need to upset the Cat further.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 02 coming soon! Please review! I'll love you forever for it:) 


	2. Cat on a Hot Tin Roof

**A/N: **I'm back with chapter two! I know you're all just overjoyed at my quick turn around. I'm really loving this story, so I intend to finish it out. And anyone that knows me is probably looking on in disbelief because I haven't yet finished a story. XD But this story's coming along well, so fear not! Be happy! There's lovely, lovely shounen-ai love in this chapter! Rejoice!

**A/N: **I got reviews! Many thanks to Ryu Meijin, flyingdaggers, ShadowCat17, Miko-Catlover, and xxmoonlight-angelxx. Keep reading, yo! XD And yes, I'm aware that characters tend to disappear. And then reappear. Poor Haru. XDD

**DISCLAIMER: **Once again, I own nothing. Nothing at all. Certainly not Fruits Basket!

* * *

**  
Title: **You Should've Known Better 

**Author: **Kumoneko

**Pairing: **Yuki x Kyo

**Chapter 02: **Cat on a Hot Tin Roof

* * *

"Aaya!" Shigure jumped to his feet and literally skipped to the door to let in the silver-haired Snake, clad in a robe long enough to hide his feet. The silver frogs contrasted sharply with the inky black material, fastened from head to toe and giving him a look more princely than the casually dressed Yuki. A comparison of the two would confirm who really deserved the title of "Prince", though the Kaibara High School females would hardly admit the truth..

Kyo and Hatsuharu exchanged sickened glances, which seemed to please Shigure immensely. Ayame swept regally into the room and immediately coiled his arms around Yuki's neck. "Yuki! Dear little brother! I trust you are well?" he inquired, purring into his sibling's ear.

A scowl on his face, Yuki stared down at his food, though Ayame's tight grasp was burrowing uncomfortably into his windpipe. The presence of his over-confident brother was grinding his nerves. With something fresh to confuse him, the last thing he needed was interference of the Ayame kind. A deep sigh to his left stole his attention away from the shougayaki on his plate and he glanced up curiously. Kyo's fists slammed down hard on the wooden table, and the orange-headed Cat drew himself up to a standing position.

"That's it. Since _he's_ here I'm going to bed." Kyo looked around at everyone present, but skimmed over Yuki before he could make eye contact. "So don't wake me up!" Yuki watched Kyo turn and retreat to the steps, his violet eyes wide, as if in distress.

("Who cares if he leaves? ..Right? Let him sleep. Alone.") He thought dismissively, picking up his chopsticks again and disturbing the pieces of meat. Yuki watched Haru toy with his bracelets, bored and uninterested in Kyo's departure. When had he started caring about being away from Kyo?

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru's feminine voice pierced his thoughts, and he watched as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, draped over the banister as she clutched the hem of Kyo's shirt. "Please stay Kyo-kun! It's so early and we can all have so much fun together!" Kyo tried to regain control of his own hem, reaching down to steal it away from Tohru and flinching as he inadvertently brushed his fingers against her hand. He tore his hand away as if he'd set it down on a hot surface, and looked up with an expression of worry. Yuki froze as he found himself peering into the cat-cursed's eyes, and Kyo looked off to the side, as if the carpet fibers deserved his precious attention more.

"Don't you want some sake, Kyonkichi?" Ayame waved the bottle of liquor enticingly, the sloshing of the liquid in side plainly audible. A devious smirk creased the Snake's countenance, and even the way his silver hair fell across his face suggested he had an ulterior motive. Kyo, in his state of embarrassment, missed the signs of "danger" and considered whether his appreciation of the taste of sake could overpower his intense disliking of Ayame.

Tohru, still clinging desperately to Kyo's shirt, peered over her shoulder at Shigure. "You'd let us have sake, Shigure-san?" she asked, the worry shining in her large eyes mingling with her confusion. "Of course!" Shigure grinned, pouring himself some of the drink. "This is a _vacation_, isn't it? We should all have fun! Great, uproarious fun! I doubt Hatori-san would approve if he were here .. but he's not. So who cares?" Shigure smirked at Ayame, who shared his carefree nature. "..Besides, you're old enough now," he added dismissively, and passed the bottle to Ayame, who poured a generous serving for himself as well.

"In that case, to romance!" Ayame raised his cup in a toast and downed it quickly, one hand overturning the cup and the other attached to the arm that had Yuki in a headlock. On the stairs, Kyo's eyes lit up. His feelings would allow for a friendly competition. It was his nature, after all.

"I can't miss an opportunity to kick Yuki's ass in something!" Kyo exclaimed as he slid back into his place beside Haru. The Ox cocked a questioning eyebrow at him, and then accepted the bottle of sake from Ayame.

"I'll pass on that," Yuki said, raising a hand as Haruhatsu offered him a cup. The polite no-thank you was taken as a direct insult to the competitive feline, who slammed his fists down on the table for the second time in five minutes, "You'll _pass_! Are you a coward! I challenge you and you pass! You damn ra—"

"I'll challenge you," Haru said calmly, cutting Kyo's rant off before he decided to become truly vulgar. Kyo still hovered over his black and white head, and Haru took up the jug of sake again and set it down in front of the Cat, the liquor sloshing about vigorously due to its rough handling. "Sit down. Shut up. And start drinking." To punctuate his command he put away his entire cup of sake with one long gulp, a competitive fire burning in his eyes.

"I suggest you get on that Kyon-Kyon," said Ayame in a cautionary tone. "Before he goes Black on us. Heaven help us if he does.."

* * *

Two hours later the "game" portion of the drinking game was all but forgotten. Haru had lost his competitive edge to the soporific effects of the sake, and was now mid-face plant on the table. Ayame flitted about the Ox's form, whispering encouragement (or perhaps sweet nothings..) into his ear. "Ah, someday, someday Haru-chan," Shigure said, now quite plastered in his own right. "You'll be able to drink with the best of us." Ayame grinned at Shigure and set his cup down in a way that signaled the Dog to fill him up another.

* * *

On the opposite end of the table Tohru and Momiji sat together, neither one having indulged in the sake. Tohru sat in shock, taking in the sight of the severely drunken men around her. Only Yuki was sober, and he seemed to be brooding over something. Tohru lowered her head down to the table, her dark hair pooling all around her.

"Sleepy Tohru!" Momiji chirped, and quickly wound his arms around her. In a poof that had his clothing piling up on the floor, Momiji's blonde human form was replaced by a small rabbit with black ear tips, and in his smaller form he was able to crawl comfortably into the girl's arms, where he snuggled against her cheek in pure bliss.

* * *

"Mwahahahahah!" Kyo stood up, pumping his fists in the air as he swayed precariously on his feet. "It's _over_! Stupid, stupid cooooow!" he wailed, smacking the cow in question on the back. Haru flinched, but didn't make any move to do anything about it, simply staring up at him from his position on the table. "Hnnn.." Haru groaned, more because Ayame's weight was grinding his face into the wood than his apparent drunkenness.

Tired of watching the madness unfold around him, Yuki stood up with a sigh and jogged quickly to the staircase before anyone had the thought to stop him. Kyo ceased his insane laughter to watch him leave, and it was a few moments before he decided to follow him, the command taking awhile to register in his alcohol sodden mind.

On the roof of the house, Yuki reclined, watching the stars and inhaling the sharp scent of the salt air. The waves were crashing rhythmically on the beach, and he couldn't help but hum a tune to the irregular beat of the sea. It was so much more peaceful on the roof, away from the others and the pervading odor of the sake.

("What is with Kyo lately?") he thought, staring up at Orion's belt (1) as if he intended to interrogate the trio of stars. ("What's with _me_ lately, for that matter?") he sighed, turning on his side and resting his head on one arm. Tears threatened to flow, tears of confusion, sadness, and loneliness. Tears no one would ever need to know that he shed. Everyone deserved a good cry once in awhile, just to clear away everything they liked to bottle up inside. Now seemed like as good a time as any, with everyone drunk below. No one would have the mind to come and search for him. But as the salty droplets hit the shingles he heard a door open, the noise from the living room increasing in its volume and then decrease again as the door closed.

Yuki sat up instantly, running the back of his hand over his eyes to dry them. No doubt his eyelashes were clumped together in moist spikes, his eyes red and his face flushed. He assumed it was Tohru, who he didn't quite mind seeing him in his state of vulnerability. He expected her feminine form and flowing hair to struggle up onto the roof from the balcony at any moment.

He certainly didn't expect Kyo to swing up onto the roof with his catlike grace and fiery hair shimmering in the moonlight, his skin glowing. "Yuuuki," he said, the sake obviously slurring his speech. "Kyo .. you shouldn't be up here. It's dangerous in your .. your .. condition." In truth Yuki had no concern for his safety. Somehow, despite how obviously plastered he was he was able to maintain his balance.

("It must be the Cat in him,") Yuki reasoned, running his fingers through his silvery hair nervously. He didn't realise that Kyo had bridged the gap between them until Yuki felt his hot breath on his face. "Yuki. So glad you're here," Kyo breathed, swaying slightly as he crouched down. "What are you talking about, baka," Yuki replied, looking away as if he didn't care about what Kyo had to say. "I said, I'm glad you're here. Alone now. Here." It was the last thing he said before he crashed into Yuki, and the Rat toppled over backwards with Kyo on his hands and knees above him.

Yuki blushed instantly, squeezing his eyes shut and chanting a silent mantra. He was convinced he was dreaming until he bravely opened his eyes again and Kyo was still looming over him. His orange hair was waving in the salty breeze, and the moon was doing a fine job of illuminating his eyes, however glazed they were. "Yuki, I.." Kyo breathed with surprising clarity, and then descended.

His body tensing immediately, Yuki's lips were drawn into an impenetrable line as they met Kyo's. With what seemed to be great patience and understanding, he licked at Yuki's lips gently, occasionally brushing his teeth against them ever so lightly. Yuki began to relax, his eyes sliding shut as he finally gave into the kiss. The taste of sake filled his mouth, and yet he didn't care as Kyo nibbled at his bottom lip teasingly. Yuki's hands shot up, one tangling in Kyo's hair and the other pressed into his back until Kyo lowered himself down completely. The pressure intensified the feeling, and Yuki instinctively arched his back as he moaned into Kyo's hot mouth. It was as if all his feelings were pouring out into that single kiss. He felt free, knowing that Kyo had finally reciprocated.

Kyo broke the kiss, and Yuki stared up at him, his violet eyes pained. The Cat studied his face, brushing silver strands away from his forehead. "I love you, Yuki-kun," he breathed quietly, before drawing Yuki into another kiss just as passionate as the first. Yuki's eyes were wide as he panted into Kyo's mouth, feeling the other's tongue exploring his – tentatively at first, and then with the boldness that exemplified Kyo.

("He .. loves me?") Yuki managed to squeeze out of his racing mind. All coherent thought ceased as Kyo began trailing hot kisses along his jaw, and he realised he had been so caught up in thought that he hardly noticed the kiss had been broken. Yuki's hand slid up under Kyo's shirt, and he was certain he was leaving scratches on his backas he clawed at the soft flesh. Kyo began working on his ear lobe, sucking and biting at it as his hands roamed over the rat-cursed's chest. Yuki arched up again, and this time his motion elicited a moan from Kyo as his hips rubbed against the Cat's. "I .. I love you too .. Kyo .. –kun.." he finally managed to choke out between ragged breaths.

Kyo ceased biting at his ear, kissing it gently and moving back to Yuki's mouth. He kissed him one more time, flicking his tongue againstYuki's teeth teasingly for good measure. With that he sat up, drawing Yuki up with him and still running his fingers through the silky silver hair. "I'm so glad," he said, smiling a crooked smile and yanking Yuki into a sudden, tight hug. Without another word he stood up and smiled, before turning and leaping back down onto the balcony.

Yuki was left alone and in shock. He caught his breath and clutched his chest, willing his pounding heart to slow its fluttering beats. He stared up at the sky again, feeling immensely relieved until a thought wormed its way into the forefront of his mind.

Kyo had been drunk. Plastered. Wasted. Completely..

Yuki felt a layer of sweat form on his brow, and wrapped his arms around his knees. All of it, the kisses, the confessions of love .. all of it could easily have been a product of his drunken stupor. Kyo considered him to be the bane of his existence, his greatest rival. There was no room for _love_ in the midst of all that _hate_.

("What was I thinking? Tomorrow he'll wake up with a fierce hangover and be right back to hating me. I'll be right back to living in complete misery. Nothing will have changed. It probably doesn't mean anything at all..")

The tears threatened to flow again, and Yuki became angry. Angry at Kyo for getting so drunk and leading him on. Angry at himself for allowing himself to give in to his advances. Angry for confessing feelings he never intended to reveal.

And now he was doomed to suffer simply because of Kyo's fledgling alcoholism.

How he gave into it, he wasn't certain. He liked to consider himself a very logical person. And yet he was gullible enough to fall into the "trap". Stupid. How very stupid of him. He'd opened the "lid" and was now going to have to face the consequences.

Yuki buried his face in his knees and hugged them tight to his chest, praying for a miracle.

* * *

**  
1) **Can you see Orion's Belt in Japan? It's my favourite constellation.. O.o; 

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, review please! I love your feedback!


	3. The Best Part of Waking Up

**A/N:** Oooh. I predict this chapter will make you all hate me. But I wanted to update to prove I'm still alive! If it sounds all purple-y and poetic, it's because I've been watching alot of fancy shojo anime lately and I'm in that kind of mood. Ohyeah, just to be clear .. I have no beta, thus, typos should be expected. Anything horribly typoed or grammatically incorrect .. please let me know!

**A/N: **A special thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! I really appreciate your feedback! You're really keeping me going, because I fear a slow agonizing death if I don't update. ;D

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fruits Basket. Certainly don't claim to. Oh how I wish I could own Kyo-kun. And Yuki-kun. And maybe Ayame and Shigure while I'm at it. n.n

**NOTE:** A bit of implied Ayame x Shigure from now on. May turn into a spin-off 'fic if I really start loving those two. They're so cute! Poor 'Tori-san. o.o;

* * *

The light shining through the window was harsh, even as it passed through the paper doors separating the inside of the room from the glare of the outside world. The doors seemed to glow white-hot in the sun's all encompassing rays, an image that cut into Sohma Kyo's slumber rather painfully. He grumbled deeply and turned over, but the throbbing of his head in time with his heart prevented any further rest. "Nnn .. fuck.." he growled into his pillow before crawling out of his tangled blankets, almost tripping as they wrapped around his ankles.

* * *

In his room, Shigure could hear the thumping of Kyo's footsteps next door. He smiled, sipping his tea noisily as he was apt to do in the mornings. Ayame crept silently into the room, his ivory hide rubbing roughly against the Dog's arm, tongue flicking out cutely. Apparently, the hebi was as prone to heat as he was to cold.

"Baka, Aaya-chan. Why did you go out if you knew it was so blisteringly hot out this morning?" The white serpent draped himself over Shigure's lap, his tail tip winding about his wrist lazily. "The ocean was so beautiful from the terrace I could not help but frolic in it with my dear sibling, Yuki." Shigure's eyebrows rose as he peered down at Ayame.

"You went with Yuki?" Before Ayame could answer there was a loud boom and a dusting of mystical smoke and the Dog had a very naked man settled in his robed lap, his muscular arms tight around his neck.

"Mmm. What a fine way to start the day.." Shigure grinned down at the Snake as he slid his empty teacup onto the table slowly, emulating the silver-haired man's own lusty smirk.

A fine way indeed..

* * *

The sapphire blue of the water was a trick of the light.

Obviously..

Ayame had gone on and on about how pure and delightful the ocean was before the sun reached its zenith at noon, and how wonderfully azure it shone in the morning light. It apparently was a load of flowery bull-crap as the water currently lapping at Yuki's ankles was as dusky brown as was possible. Its colour cried pollution, but Yuki chalked it up to heavy sand content.

Truly, the ocean was beautiful, and did serve to calm his nerves. Seeing the wide blue expanse made him feel free, as if leaping into it would liberate him at last from the steel jaws of the Sohma cage. He heaved a sigh and kicked at the surf, which only sighed back and withdrew from around his feet. He glanced up at the brightening sky, shielding his eyes from the glare as he watched gulls wheel noisily above. It was almost noon, and he still hadn't seen Kyo. He was shocked, as he was expecting Momiji to have dragged Tohru out against her will hours ago with the wily feline in tow. But, the beach was empty for what seemed like miles in either direction with the exception of crabs the colour of umeboshi scuttling down from the tree line.

Alone, and with his small bag filled with seashells for Honda-san, Yuki decided to head back to the house. He could almost smell the scent of breakfast on the tiny breeze that fought its way against the strong gusts that blew up from across the sea. Picking his way through a field of discarded shells on his way back to his sandals, he made out the distinct outline of smoke through the forest. He apparently wasn't hallucinating, as someone was cooking _something_, or else the cottage was on fire. And unless Kagura had shown up – it shouldn't be.

With one last look at the shimmering water, Yuki disappeared into the forest, swallowed up instantly by the sticky heat and obsidian shadows under the trees.

* * *

Kyo hung over the living room table, teasing an unfortunate beetle with a pair of chopsticks. He'd pick up the silvery-grey creature and watch its tiny legs flail before dropping it onto its back to watch it struggle like a tortoise to right itself. Torturing the innocent insect pleased him immensely, and the creature's colouring resembled that of Yuki's hair rather closely. He hadn't seen the elusive Rat at all today, but he wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing him either. His head was throbbing most painfully and he was more in the mood to lounge about all day. Alone.

Moments later the outer door slid open, and the Rat in question entered the room quietly. The scent of beef stew assaulted his senses, and Tohru bounded in to greet him and inform of the breakfast he'd smelled from the beach. Noticing Kyo's pained expression she immediately began speaking in hushed tones, tiptoeing back into the kitchen and sliding the paper door closed with practiced caution. She'd dealt with the Cat's various bad moods hundreds of times before.

Yuki smiled at her behaviour, and then turned his gaze towards Kyo. Their eyes met for a split second before Yuki looked away, the beginnings of a blush creeping across his cheeks. He cursed himself inwardly for his feminine display of coyness. If he was determined to hide any indication that last night's encounter had affected him so much, he was failing miserably. In his process of self-punishment he overlooked the absence of Kyo's usual insult, the only "greetings" he'd ever received since living with the petulant redhead. Not even a whispered curse was offered, simply silence and what felt like a glare burning holes in the back of his head.

Yuki took that as his cue to make a hasty exit, jogging with footsteps echoing hollowly on the wooden stairs. He passed Shigure's room quickly, doing his best to block out the muffled sounds coming from behind the door. Paper doors did little for one's privacy. Blushing even more fiercely than before, he turned into his own room and slid his door shut, reaching for a lock that wasn't there. Impolite thoughts directed towards the builders of the cottage circulated a bit, before he flopped down on his bed and waited for Tohru to announce the completion of breakfast.

The next six days would be incredibly hard, if the thirty seconds spent in the living room were any indication of things to come..

* * *

**  
A/N: **Remember! Review my loves! And I promise some more "action" next chapter! Don't kill me! I'm only delivering before everyone loses faith in me again! XD 


	4. Not Just A Walk In The Park

**A/N: **Alas, another case of the disappearing characters. It seems Momiji and Haruhatsu simply disappear when they're not necessary. I apologise! I tend to focus in on the main characters (and a few of the supporting characters I find easier to write) in romance-type stories. Please don't be angry with me! I consider it a noble sacrifice in the name of shounen-ai! Ohyeah. The point-of-view changes a lot in this chapter. I had a lot to fit in in a small space!

**A/N:** This is part one of a double update!

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Fruits Basket. Nope, nope.

* * *

**Title: **You Should've Known Better

**Author: **Kumoneko

**Pairing: **Yuki x Kyo

**Chapter 04:** Not Just A Walk In The Park

* * *

Breakfast was awkward, to say the least.

Sitting beside Tohru, Yuki grasped his chopsticks loosely and prepared to tuck into his meal, but his attention strayed to the quiet whispering beside him. Ayame and Shigure were making eyes at each other most obviously, and occasionally the Snake would lean over and sigh quietly into the dark-haired man's ear, sending Shigure into childish fits of giggling. "All right!" they said in unison, beaming.

Kyo sat in silence, though Yuki was certain that somewhere a vein was pulsating dangerously. The way he ate seemed violent at best, as he stabbed at his rice menacingly. The Rat slurped a bit of his stew before smiling and offering a quiet compliment to Tohru, who immediately blushed and zoned out. Yuki smiled and looked back at Kyo, whose crimson eyes were burning fiercely. It took only that simple, wild look for Yuki to go scrambling out away from the table, excusing himself hastily as he grabbed his shoes and tore the door open, shutting it halfway behind him.

Yuki could not stand to remain in the same house as the bitter feline any longer.

* * *

_A few hours later.._

Shigure huffed in frustration as he stared cross-eyed at the small river rock in his hand. The heat was no good for the paint, which was taking ages to dry in the humid air. It already felt as if the ocean itself had risen up to blanket the forest with its oppressive moisture. And that's without mentioning the pesky gnats and chiggers that insisted on buzzing maniacally around the Dog's dampened head.

Shigure's arms and hands were dotted with a myriad of colours, a rare sight – as his use of ink and paint was almost perfect. Rarely did one find him sitting in the midst of a project so very dirty.

"Those look like crap," a voice called from the door. Shigure twisted around to find Kyo leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. His eyes were narrowed and his face was set in a sneer.

"They certainly do," Shigure replied, nearly sending Kyo into fits with his unexpected agreement. "I wanted to make a set of zodiac ornaments for this house, but the paint just isn't doing too well in his humidity.."

"No shit, Sherlock," Kyo muttered, staring off into the distance. "I don't care anyway. I'm never a part of those sets either way."

Shigure peered up at the Cat curiously. "Ooh .. I _could_ see to that. I mean, it would be simple to paint a neko. You'd just be horribly estranged. Separated far from the others. An outcast, clinging to life and searching for love!" Shigure's voice increased in intensity as he went on, eventually standing up and clasping his hands together as tears poured forth from his eyes.

Kyo facepalmed, and waited for the violins to stop playing before he spoke again. "Whatever. Have you seen Yuki?"

Another shock. Only this time, Shigure was the one in fits. "N-no. No. I haven't seen him since he ran out at breakfast." The Dog snorted in an attempt to hold back his laughter. A very poor attempt indeed. "Did you see his face! It was priceless!"

Concerned, Shigure's laughter hardly registered as Kyo launched himself off of the porch and sprinted into the forest, leaving a highly amused canine behind to laugh at his own jokes.

* * *

The heat was so very unbearable and he'd been running for so very long.

The wheezing had started an hour ago, and he'd been trudging slowly back the way he had come for even longer. The terrain was rough and the sticky air wasn't helping. Yuki's bronchial tubes were simply too weak to deal with the strain he'd placed on himself. All at once the silver-haired boy sank to his knees and found himself enveloped in a cave of fabric. He'd transformed in his weakened state, and he was lost in the folds of his clothing. Yuki had barely scrambled out of a sleeve when he felt his world darkening. Heavy eyelids hid his glossy violet irises as he lost consciousness – a tiny rodent in the middle of a dangerous forest..

* * *

Kyo's long, powerful strides had carried him well into the shadowy forest before he realised his surroundings were simply flashing by. That was not an effective way to locate the missing Rat. "Damn Yuki. This is just _stupid_," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Yuki was definitely not on the beach. That was for certain, as he'd picked up his trail and had followed it off the path that lead to the beach. Kyo's tracking skills were superb, as he'd learned them while living and training in the mountains. One's ability to track decided whether or not they ate that night. Unfortunately, in his overzealous rush to find Yuki he had inadvertently lost the trail and was now running on luck. Birds were calling loudly from the treetops, and even Kyo's exceptional hearing was unable to separate the sounds of the forest from anything useful.

Kyo could feel the pinpricks of tension on the back of his neck as he realised how overwhelmingly massive the forest was. In a brief scan he saw nothing of interest, until a particular tree caught his attention. A gnarled old growth had been disturbed. Its thick coating of moss and fungi was partly torn away on one side, a wound that looked like someone had squeezed past in a hurry.

("It's either Jason, or it's Yuki..") The Cat thought as he slid past the aging tree.

A narrow, previously hidden path lay before him, and here the canopy seemed thinner. The ground was alive with swaying patches of sunlight, coloured yellowish-green as it filtered through the leaves. Kyo picked his way carefully down the path, avoiding hazardous encounters with large insects and intimidating centipedes.

"What the hell would Yuki be in this part of the forest? It's disgusting." Even the air stunk as if it was stagnant and the heat increased considerably. Sweat began to sting his eyes, and he pressed onward through the strange area into which he had wandered. He was about to give up and turn back when he encountered an interesting scene in the middle of the trail.

A boar was nosing at a pile of clothes, dirtied by the soil and the beast's hooves. Something was obviously inside of the clothes, which the boar was apparently rooting for. Kyo twitched involuntarily, and launched himself full tilt at the tusked creature. The normally aggressive boar took off like a shot, too shocked by the Cat's sudden angry appearance to argue.

Kyo waited until the cowardly boar's tail had disappeared into the brush before he scooped up the pile of clothes, parting the mess of sleeves and pant legs until he found what he had been looking for.

"Yuki!" he exclaimed, noting the unconscious Rat's laboured breathing. Kyo tossed Yuki's belongings over his shoulder and tucked his small body into the crook of his arm before taking off down the path.

It was imperative that Kyo got Yuki home as soon as possible. He couldn't lose him to this. Not now. Not at such a crucial point in his life..

* * *

**A/N: **Moving right along.. 


	5. I'm Sorry

**A/N: **Welcome to the second half of the double update! As always, read and review. And I hope I've satisfied your need for action later on in the chapter. Endings aren't my cup of tea, you understand. But I try! n.n

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Title: **You Should've Known Better 

**Author: **Kumoneko

**Pairing: **Yuki x Kyo

**Chapter 05: **I'm Sorry

* * *

The mood was solemn as Hatori examined the sleeping Yuki. His pale face was flushed and his forehead was becoming increasingly damp, even as Tohru diligently wiped away the sweat. Hatsuharu paced noiselessly at the foot of the bed, something that was becoming increasingly aggravating to Kyo. 

"Stop that! Stupid cow. Sit down or something. I'm not in the mood," Kyo huffed, looking away and staring out the window. It was only when he detected hot breath on his neck that he looked back, and found Haru's piercing brown eyes two inches away from his own red-orange pair.

"_You're_ not in the mood? My love, Yuki-kun, is gravely ill. And _you're_ not in the mood. I'll show you 'not in the mo-.." Haru was cut off just as he drew back a ring-studded fist. What was to be a powerful sucker punch was hampered by a firm grip on his wrist, and looked back with a fiery expression at Hatori, whose icy glare was barely affected by the sudden appearance of Black.

"Haru. If you want Yuki to get better you need to be quiet. Fighting is not quiet."

The energy simply drained out of Hatsuharu, as if something was sucking his life force right out of his feet. He sagged at the waist, and his hand went limp in the Dragon's grasp. "I just want Yuki-kun to be okay," he choked, a childish expression flashing in his eyes.

"Haru.." a sympathetic Momiji cooed, walking with the saddened Ox out of the room.

* * *

Tohru's brows knitted together, and she wiped the soft cloth over Yuki's forehead yet again. Of all the times she'd tended the sick of the Sohma family, she'd never seen anyone this bad. And from a simple run in the forest too.

("_He must've been terribly distraught, to have stressed his body to this extent. Yuki-kun.."_)

She noticed Kyo's grave look, his grayish complexion and hooded eyes. She recalled that he'd been the one to bring Yuki home. But to care for him so much.. she was shocked.

"Kyo-kun?" she called in a breathy whisper and saw as he twitched noticeably. His head turned slowly and he leveled his intense gaze with her's. "Are you .. alright?"

Tohru was tempted to giggle as he gripped the bed sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white, contrasting with the strong blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"Of course!" he answered hastily. "Never better! After all, this is a perfect time to exact my revenge on this stupid Rat!"

Tohru knew he wouldn't dare touch Yuki. Not in his current condition. Kyo was a dreadful actor but she played along anyway and hid her smile under her hair as she continued to draw her dry cotton cloth over Yuki's forehead.

"I thought his bronchial tubes had acted up again and that he'd get some medicine and be okay. But he has a fever too. This usually happens to me, because I'm the one who's always getting overly upset about everything," Tohru said with a bit of a chuckle, but her expression was grim.

"I wish you'd talked to me about it, Yuki-kun.." she added, though her volume had dropped considerably.

Kyo's brows furrowed in worry as he watched the girl's careful ministrations, curious about her true "intentions". What was her motive? Was she a potential rival? Kyo almost laughed as the thoughts passed through his head. He never thought he'd see the day when he'd consider a girl a rival to someone's affections. At least not his affections for a _guy_, anyway. Lesbians were to be expected.

Tohru bit her lip as she paused in her work. It was about time for her to start dinner. Kyo would certainly not approve of the stewed leeks on the menu, but he should know that leeks were good for the ill.

"Kyo-kun, would you _please, please_ watch Yuki-kun for me? _Please_? I have to start dinner and I don't want to bother the others right now. _Please_?" she pleaded, giving Kyo the sad puppy-eyed look.

"Sure," he said flatly, extending his hand for her to deposit the cloth in. Tohru hesitated, stunned by his lack of an argument. She'd expected to spend the next fifteen minutes offering him material reimbursement for his time.

"Oh! Thank you Kyo-kun! You're so sweet!" In a rather uncharacteristic gesture of thanks, Tohru leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek before skipping out of the room. Kyo's blush deepened, and his fingers instinctively flew up to rub at the spot. It was strange, as he knew her to be very dodgy when it came to touching either him or any of the other Sohma males. Afraid that she might topple over accidentally and cause them to transform, no doubt.

* * *

Kyo soon realised that he'd nearly forgotten Yuki in his confusion. The Rat was huffing audibly in his sleep, the covers shifting a bit as he wriggled about beneath them. Kyo frowned. His restlessness wasn't a good sign. In fact, he found it to be very bad, despite his lack of a medical degree.

"Stupid Rat.." he muttered, though the look on his face gave it away that he meant nothing bad by the statement. Kyo gnawed a bit at his lower lip, glancing first at the door that was just barely open a crack and then at Yuki.

The redhead leaned gently on the edge of the bed and set the cloth against Yuki's head, carefully brushing away the silver strands of hair that clung to his skin. Even in his sickness he was beautiful, thought the anxious Cat, the moisture in his mouth lost to the heat he was noticeably radiating in his state of inner turmoil.

"I'm sorry, Yuki," Kyo sighed quietly, descending slowly and brushing his lips against Yuki's with the utmost care. "I know this is my fault, and I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and prolonged the contact, risking everything with the door so very ajar and all. Kyo felt a tug at his lower lip and opened his eyes to find Yuki sucking at it with a devious look in his violet eyes.

The Cat's heart nearly ceased beating for a moment or two before he pulled away and toppled over the side of the bed. "Yuki!" he hissed, blushing madly and shielding his face from the other's stare.

Yuki sipped a bit of the water that had been left by his bedside and sat up. "Kyo .. you mean it?" Still hidden by his splayed fingers, was unsure of what Yuki was referring to. "Mean what?" he muttered, unable to look on at the nezumi.

"The kisses, the affection. You told me you loved me, you know. Did you mean it?" Yuki's lips moved again, though no sound came out. It was as if his mind refused to let him ask the other question. "Or were you just drunk?" There. It was out there, spoken in the grimmest of tones. The shield Kyo had put between him and Yuki came down almost as quickly as it had gone up. He sounded so very worried, very concerned that Kyo might dismiss it as drunken temporary insanity.

The cat-cursed closed the gap between them hastily, kneeling beside the bed and taking Yuki's hands in his own. There his eyes focused, on the lines that criss-crossed the Rat's palms. "I did mean it. And I'm sorry if you hate me more than ever, but I don't hate you. I never did. I've always liked you. Loved you even; I just didn't think you'd accept me. I don't really want to beat you in everything. I've just always wanted acceptance by the family and I didn't know how to achieve that." He found himself pouring his feelings out to Yuki, and he hung his head shamefully.

"I'm sorry. But I do love you, Yuki. I'm just so stupid and--" Kyo was interrupted as hands planted themselves on the sides of his face. The hands drew him up, until he was level with Yuki. "I don't hate you either. I was so glad when you told me, I was just afraid that you didn't really mean it." Yuki pulled Kyo into another kiss, punctuated by their eager explorations of each other's mouths. He moaned as Kyo caught his tongue and sucked on it, falling backwards onto the bed deliberately and pulling the Cat down on top of him. As they had once before, his hips rose up involuntarily to grind against Kyo's, eliciting a moan from him as well.

The cat-cursed's hands slid down Yuki's body, grabbing at the ties that held the robe the others had dressed him in closed. He broke the kiss, sitting up and straddled Yuki's hips. He tore the robe open as fast as he could and lowered himself down again, scooting back over Yuki's legs in order to bite at the edge of Yuki's pants. The Rat sucked a breath in sharply as Kyo tugged with his teeth, hooking his fingertips in the elastic band. Yuki craned his neck to see what Kyo was up to, and the Cat grinned evilly.

"K-Kyo," he whispered in jagged breaths, "I really didn't think you meant it. S-Sorry." Kyo looked up through his bangs, smirking at the Rat's comment. "Hmph. Baka. You should've known better," he replied, before pouncing forward and taking one of Yuki's nipples into his teeth, sucking and nibbling at it fiercely. It was Kyo's unique form of punishment. The Rat's body tensed beneath him, his breath coming very rapidly now as he writhed beneath Kyo, his fingernails digging sharply into the redhead's back.

"Wait," Kyo muttered, staying Yuki with a finger and then swinging down off of the bed. In their haste to get Yuki treated, they'd placed him in the master bedroom, the largest bedroom and the only one with a lock. Kyo thanked his good fortune and closed the door the other inch and clicked the lock shut. "Now we're free to do as we please," he said, crawling up from the foot of the bed and reclaiming his position above Yuki. "Good," Yuki whispered, smiling faintly and peering up through half-lidded eyes. "You're probably going to feel this tomorrow, you know," Kyo cautioned, grinning.

"I don't care. Just don't bore me," Yuki replied, snaking his arms around Kyo's neck and forcing him back down on top of him.

* * *

The morning light crept across the room until it cut bright lines across the two naked bodies that were intertwined on the bed. The sheets were tangled around arms and legs, though the silver-haired boy's head rested peacefully in the crook of the redhead's neck, that one patch of calm in the midst of the chaos that was the rest of the bed. Neither stirred even when the sun stretched its rays across their faces. They'd been up late, and fatigue prolonged their slumber. Even as knocks came furiously from the door they didn't move.

Haruhatsu was threatening to tear the door down in the name of love but Shigure and Hatori managed to restrain him and convince him to just let it be. None suspected the true nature of the scene that lay behind the paper doors, assuming that the Cat and the Rat had beaten each other unconscious during the night, which caused all the yelling, screaming, and pounding they'd all heard throughout the house.

"Yuuuki!" Ayame called from the hallway. "A man's love is so very tender and fragile! Do be sure to be gentle with Kyonkichi now!"

"AYAME!" Five voices said in unison. Kyo snickered in his sleep, and a smile curled up the corners of Yuki's mouth. Oh, if they only knew..

* * *

**A/N:** OMGWTFBBQ! I finally finished a fanfic! Rejoice! Celebrate! I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and stuck with me throughout this long, drawn out journey. You are the first to witness a completed 'fic by me! I love you reviewers! I would hope that you'd come back and read the alternate ending I'll no doubt write eventually. Everyone loves a lemon. ;D Again, thank you! If you like Evangelion I'm getting into some writing within that genre, but pairings are SO HARD. Anyway, sayonara and thanks AGAIN! LOVE YOU ALL!

**-- Kumoneko**


End file.
